¿Te odio? ¿Te amo?
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: ¿Te odio ó te amo? Esa es la cuestion... Kendall esta realmente afligido por la partida de Jo y sera consolado por quien menos se lo espera.


_**Hey!**_

Una nueva inauguración XD Ahora vengo con un Kett? Bueno es pareja KendallxJett sí, mi mente cada vez está más rara con las parejas, pero admítanlo se escucha jugoso.

Sin otra cosa que decirles, más que subí un fic FreddiexShane de iCarly…

Disfruten :)

* * *

_**¿Te odio? ¿Te amo?**_

Estoy devastado. El día de ayer mi novia Jo Taylor se ha ido de mi vida, por lo menos unos largos tres años, se ha ido a Nueva Zelanda y la verdad no sé si podré seguir con todo esto.

No es que sea indispensable en mi vida, pero la verdad la extraño demasiado como para decir que en realidad me siento muy mal.

Estoy en el lobby sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, una malteada rosada descansa en la mesa de centro, frente a mí. Estoy recargado en el respaldo mirando el techo y luego para las personas que estaban entrando y saliendo de Palm Woods. Ya es de noche, a pesar de todo la piscina está llena.

No puedo evitar pensar en todos los momentos que he pasado con Jo, como fue cuando la conocí, saliendo para la piscina. Como entre James, Carlos, Logan y yo intentamos pelear por ella cantando nuestra nueva canción, que fue un desastre, ya que desde su balcón nos anunció que tenía novio.

Eso fue desmentido gracias a mi hermanita Katie que escucho a Jo hablando por teléfono con su madre, diciendo que era primero el trabajo y después el amor.

Luego comenzamos a salir de manera algo más amistosa, hasta que poco a poco ambos nos enamoramos.

Nuestro primer beso, aquella vez en la que pensé y sentí que nunca volvería a verla, porque Big Time Rush desaparecería, ese beso fue tan genial que me hace esto aún más duro, como aquella vez, solo que es más real el hecho de que ella no volverá dentro de mucho tiempo.

Ahora recuerdo algo no muy hermoso en nuestra relación. Cuando regrese a Palm Woods y encontré a Jo abrazada de la peor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida Jett Stetson.

Ver a mi novia abrazada de ese chico apuesto… quiero decir verla abrazada con ese maldito arrogante que tenía una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro… ¡Es simplemente indignante para cualquiera!

Por culpa de Jett casi terminamos Jo y yo para siempre, pero debo de admitir que fue más mi culpa que la de él, que solamente estaba actuando, trabajando como era debido, aunque en realidad hacia que me dieran celos con la simple idea de saber que se besarían en el estudio.

-Hola Knight.- No lo puedo creer, justo la persona en la que estaba pensando se sienta a un lado mío, es demasiado raro en realidad.

-Hola Jett.- Contesto con algo de molestia, ya que mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la persona en la que realidad no quería encontrarme, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-¿Estas triste porque se fue Jo?- Creo que la respuesta es demasiado obvia por mis facciones que podría jurar se ven demacradas a causa de tanto llanto irremediable por la separación.

-¿Cómo querías que estuviera, idiota?- No puedo evitar insultarlo, siempre lo he hecho y creo que siempre lo hare pero la cuestión es ¿Por qué? Ahora ya no hay razón para odiarlo, Jo ya ni siquiera está con nosotros… creo que soné como en un funeral.

-Lo siento.- ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo en estos momentos? ¿Jett mi peor enemigo, que por cierto es demasiado atractivo, se acaba de disculpar conmigo? No lo puedo creer… creo que soy un incrédulo, no creo en nada de lo que está pasando en mi vida, estoy en mi etapa de negación.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Jett?- No puedo evitar sonar sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas Kendall?-

-Te estas comportando demasiado amable, buenos solamente dijiste "lo siento" y eso no es normal en ti.- Jett me miro con esa mirada que odiaba, cuando te inspeccionan meticulosamente.

-No puedo creer que en lugar de alegrarte porque estoy cambiando eso te moleste.- Tiene un buen punto, creo que tiene razón… ¡Esperen un minuto! ¿Estoy diciendo que Jett Stetson mi peor enemigo está cambiando y que tiene la razón? ¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo estoy? Debe de ser uno de esos mundos en el que los autores con problemas mentales escriben.

-Lo siento Jett.- Cada vez esto se torna más raro.- Pero la verdad si estoy mal, el hecho de que Jo se fuera de mi vida me tiene en este estado.-

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?- ¿Qué acaba de decirme?

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto Stetson?- Levanto una de mis cejas y me acomodo mejor en el asiento.

-A que si ella te amara se hubiera quedado.- Ouch eso sí que ha dolido, creo que no ha cambiado después de todo. Pero hay algo que no cuadra, no está sonriendo maliciosamente como siempre, de hecho tiene una mirada triste.

-Pero después de todo ella considero quedarse.- Ese argumento sí que era patético.

-Pero no lo hizo, ese es el punto.- Y la hostilidad de mi enemigo se está volviendo cada vez peor.

-Pero…- Ya no puedo soportar las lágrimas, poso una de mis manos en mi frente y la otra cubre mis mejillas, para intentar ocultarlas, aunque debe de ser inútil por los sollozos exageradamente altos que estoy dejando escapar.

-Tranquilo amigo.- Dice Jett ¿Me ha llamado "amigo"? Siento que se acerca a mi lugar con lentitud, se sienta en una de las coderas de mi asiento. Siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, ¡Me está abrazando! Estoy demasiado confundido y sorprendido como para negarme a un abrazo, termino lloriqueando como un pequeño niño en su torso.

-Lo siento Jett, no quería mojar tu playera.- Digo retirándome un poco de su cuerpo, después de dejar una gran marca de mi tristeza en su ropa.

-No te preocupes, con que te sientas algo mejor me es suficiente.- Me dice con una sonrisa sincera, creo que después de todo, no es tan malo.

Aun no me ha soltado, eso me está poniendo incomodo, pero la verdad me siento bien de alguna manera al sentir sus brazos rodeándome, creo que me gusta… sentir la sensación de estar abrazados, claro está.

-¿Por qué repentinamente eres tan bueno de muchas maneras? ¿Te estas drogando?- Creo que no es la mejor manera de decirlo, pero en serio que no entiendo esto, he pasado de no creerlo a no entenderlo.

-¿Entonces quieres que te odie?- Me miro de manera acusadora.- Soy bueno, en realidad no lo sé y no, no me drogo para nada.- Eso suena bien, pero me ha preguntado algo antes.

-No quiero que me odies, pero sigue siendo raro que ahora quieras ser mi amigo.-

-Ahora Jo ya no está, era el impedimento para que nos acercáramos.- ¿A qué se refiere específicamente con "Acercarnos"?

-¿Entonces desde antes querías ser mi amigo?-

-Kendall Knight, te seré sincero. - Jett tomo aire.- No solamente me quiero acercar como tu amigo.- Tomo mis manos y me miro a los ojos.- Quiero llegar a ser algo más.- ¿Qué me ha dicho?

Se creó un gran silencio a nuestro alrededor, en serio que las cosas se pusieron incomodas.

Sabía a la perfección que tenía que contestar algo, pero ¿Qué demonios puedes contestar en esta situación? La verdad es que en lugar de pensar, intente desconectarme de todo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- Esa pregunta no está ayudando mucho, pero puedo ver algo de sinceridad en sus ojos. No sé si en realidad quiero probar esto o solamente estoy afligido por la partida de Jo pero ¿Qué puedo perder?

-Sí Jett, quiero que seas mi novio.- Contesto con calma y puedo ver que sus ojos se iluminan, sus brazos cruzan mi cuello y su cuerpo lo deja caer, sentándose sobre mí.

-¿Es en serio?- Esta faceta nunca la había visto, parece demasiado tierno como para odiarlo, es más me están dando unas tremendas ganas de besarlo como a nadie.

-Por supuesto Jett.- digo ahora seguro de todo. Sin decir una sola palabra, miro sus ojos y luego sus labios, por la posición en la que estamos, es inevitable lo que pasara entre nosotros, nuestro primer beso. Solamente se acercó a mí y junto sus labios, nada más, pero no puedo explicarme porque se sintió tan bien.

-¿Sabes? Creo que me está gustando ser tu novio.- Comente, ¿A que es curiosa la vida? Hace un rato, estaba triste por Jo, sentía que Jett era mi enemigo y que nada mejoraría en lo absoluto, ahora Jett es más que mi amigo, cosa que sigo sintiendo rara, pero siento que todo puede mejorar y…

-¿No estas triste por Jo?- Me pregunta Jett con duda en su voz.

-¿Quién es Jo?- Creo que esa es la mejor respuesta.

Solamente me sonríe y no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Lo odio? O ¿Lo amo? Creo que ambas, pero estoy seguro que la segunda está ganando y ganara por siempre.

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que les haya gustado, me modifique el final que tenía en mente, sería algo un poco triste, no quise que fuera el primer Kett en español de esa manera, me esperare al siguiente XD

Dejen sus reviews hacen que mi alegría aumente, además de que MTV me ama porque pone mis tres series favoritas seguidas y con capítulos de estreno.

Gracias por leer.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
